


Exactly What I'd Expect

by Satyriasis (wrentogo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, FoxTsumu, Humping Your Own Tail, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy, a lot of cum, kinda underwear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrentogo/pseuds/Satyriasis
Summary: Fox-hybrid Atsumu wakes up way too early, but finds a fun way to spend his morning.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Exactly What I'd Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this work isn't edited. I won't be offended if ya comment down below about typos.  
> This was inspired by a tweet by @osamu_tiddies about Atsumu humping his own tail. I added a few other kinks to the mix, though this isn't omegaverse. 
> 
> It //is// pretty filthy though. So if that's yer thing, you're welcome.

Atsumu opened his eyes. It was still dark. But he was awake, and he could tell he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. He rolled in his sheets towards his clock.

6am.

His ears twitched back, his tail swished, irritated. He didn’t want to be up this early on a day he didn’t have practice.

He tried to curl up into a sitting position to get out of bed. Only to find his tail trapped under his ass, left sticking out between his legs the tip of it brushing one knee.

His orange tail was plush, soft. Yet firm enough to keep his legs open. It was…pushing up a little, on his balls. His fingers drifted to the elastic of his boxers. He pulled the waist band taught, then let it slap back against his stomach.

“Mmm…” His eyelids fluttered. Suddenly he was feeling _sensitive_. And usually that would be a problem, but he grinned. He didn’t have practice today…

He forced himself not to move too fast. Slipping slowly into a kneel. Everything was so hypersensitive, The pull of the sheets under his skin, the way the fur of his tail brushed his inner thighs. His cock was tenting up, getting thick and firm in his boxers. Going slow was almost too much, his legs jerked to squish his tail, a tiny almost-hump to his cock.

“Haaaahhh….” He pitched forward at the involuntary movement.

Arms coming out to hold him still, hips pressed down onto his tail. He had all morning, all _day._ It would feel like a waste if he gave in and just frantically jerked off and came in a few minutes. Regardless, it was a battle to keep it slow and sensual. His body wanted to move, wanted to hump. Wanted to _hump his own tail._ In his head, it was like giving yourself a blowjob. A weirdly attractive idea. Unfortunately, he wasn’t flexible enough to curl his mouth down to his cock and suck and lick. He’d tried.

But this, humping his own tail. Feeling his hard cock, his balls cradled in his own soft fur. God it was obscene. Worse than just rubbing against a pillow or the couch because he could feel _all_ of it.

For now, the boxers were going to stay on. He was sure if he’d started this naked, he’d have come already.

Atsumu took in a deep breath, and rocked his hips down, forward. His tail slid between his legs. The soft fur on his thighs, he squeezed, held his cock pressed down into himself. 

His whole body shook, and he breathed out, releasing the pressure.

He rocked slowly forward this time, hips stuttering. God he just wanted to rub himself raw, wanted to rip his boxers off and shove his wet cock into his own fur, wanted to fucking _cum_ on himself. He rocked back.

“Ahhhhmmnnn.” Atsumu bit his lip and kept humping down. Slow.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and- Atsumu locked eyes with himself in his room’s floor to ceiling mirror.

“Ohhh fuuuuuck-“

He’d forgotten it was there. It was right across from him. He could fucking see himself _humping his own tail like a bitch_. His face was red, eyes fluttering like they wanted to shut, but he couldn’t because that was him acting like that. He wasn’t just watching himself jerk off. His mouth was open. He was drooling, dripping over his chin and down his chest. He was arched back, his legs spasming between wanting to drop open and wanting to shove his tail harder up against the bottom of his dick.

His boxers were soaked.

He looked like a slut. Like he was in heat. Like he couldn’t help himself, so he just had to hump his tail. Fuck that was hot. _He_ was hot.

He didn’t look away. He let his hips rock again. Oh, he looked fucking hotter moving. He was a fucking vision.

If he was on a stage-

“Fuuuuhhhck.”

He could imagine people watching him, watching him play with himself. Slowly, to put on a show. Atsumu ran his hands up and down his already sensitive thighs. He bucked harder into his tail. His fur was starting to feel wet, and he could see it when he pulled back, could see the shiny clear precum leaking through his boxers. And when he pushed forward and arched his back, he could imagine the audience watching his abs, his pecks, his whole body rippling.

He imagined making eye contact with someone in the crowd, how intimate that would be. On display for everyone but seeing them. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin. Wanting to touch him. He could see their fingers twitch.

They’d want to climb on the stage with him. Touch his nipples for him, kiss and lick and suck his neck and his chest. They’d shove their fingers in his mouth, long fingers, play with his drool and make him even more of a mess. Maybe they’d even step on his dick-

“ _O_ _mi.”_

Suddenly he was going to cum, Atsumu, both horrified at the very clear image of exactly who he envisioned playing with him and not ready to end his perfect morning, stopped everything. He fell back out of his kneel, spread his legs wide and lifted his hips off the bed to stop any stimulation to his cock.

He panted, hips jerking in protest. The edge was violent and hot and craving. He panted until he could breathe again. Until one brush to his dick wouldn’t set him off.

When he sat up again, he kept his tail behind him, and looked in the mirror.

“Fuckin hell. Omi?” He asked his empty room. The mirror seemed to nod at him. _Yeah, ‘Omi.’ That’s what you said._

“No, I don’t want to _fuck_ Omi.” His cock twitched in disagreement.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” He told his cock in the reflection, “He’s annoying! He always so goddamn demanding!” 

_I didn’t tell you to stop, Atsumu._

Atsumu watched his eyes widen as his brain provided him a perfect, grumbly, audio memory of Sakusa’s voice at yesterday’s practice. He had been complaining about Atsumu getting distracted by Hinata when he was meant to be serving across the court for Sakusa…

But now… In this context.

Atsumu swallowed. Just this once, he assured himself.

He pulled his boxers down and off, sort of turned on by how wet they were. A weird, _gross,_ idea popped into his head. Yet it sent a pulse of arousal down his spine into his swishing tail and thick red cock hanging between his legs.

He kept hold of the boxers and stuck his left hand back between his legs to slip his tail through his legs.

This time. He held his tail to his chest, forcing his cock flush to his stomach. He could feel it dribbling directly on his skin and fur now. It was messy. And it was hot.

He tugged on his tail, first letting his slide back, rubbing between his cheeks. Then forward, soft wet fur caressing his balls and his hand pushing it to form around his shaft in a self-made cock sleeve.

He tugged again, and again, and again. Tickling his hole, jerking his cock. Fur getting wetter and wetter. Like his boxers-

“Nnnng…” And there was that dirty idea again… And the idea of someone making him- Omi making him…

_Gross, You’re such a mess._ He could hear Sakusa’s voice. Like he was standing in the room, just watching. 

Atsumu helplessly locked eyes in the mirror again. He kept tugging his tail. Was he really going to do this? He eyed the boxers in his left hand, wet, glistening, sticky-

_Clean your fucking mess._

Atsumu moaned, dropping his tongue out of his mouth and shoving the crotch of his underwear onto his mouth. The stain was bigger than he expected. It slapped wetly all the way up to his nose, precum, clear and sticky coating his chin. His fingers pushed the fabric into his tongue, salty. He lapped at it. Lapped at his underwear and moaned into them.

He humped down on his tail, now a slick slide all the way back to his hole from how much he was dripping. He shoved his fingers in, forcing the boxers into his mouth. He suckled and slurped, and it just made him harder.

He could imagine Sakusa grimacing at him, watching him debase himself. _Exactly what I’d expect from you._ It was too fucking hot. Too fucking much to imagine Sakusa, mask on, standing against the doorframe of his room. Expecting Atsumu to be like this. Messy. Gross. Slutty. Licking his own underwear and humping his own tail.

Better, he could imagine Sakusa on the bed with him. Behind him. Smirking at him. Pleased with Atsumu for cleaning his mess. He could imagine Sakusa’s warm, big chest pressed to his back as Atsumu humped away. Could imagine Sakusa sinking his fingers into his hair, tugging, then maybe- licking his ear. Sakusa licking his soft, sensitive, furry ears. Getting those wet too- just like the rest of him…

“Ohhhhiiiiiii” Atsumu screamed into the boxers in his mouth, arched his back, squeezed his thick thighs, squished his cock, and came. He kept coming. He held his tail tight against his stomach, keeping the cum splattering into his tail, on his skin. The waves of pleasure kept coming. It felt like an hour of just his clock twitch and his balls clenching uncontrollably. And when he thought he was done, he moved his hand, letting his tail fall away, only for his balls to give one last squeeze and send a rope of cum all the way up to his chin.

Finally, his cock seemed to relent, and panting, he looked back up to the mirror. He was a fucking mess. His tail slowly, stickily, peeled down from his skin. Cum soaking the fur and making his cock shiny. As he shifted it back, he could see his red hole was coated in his own cum too. He pulled the underwear, now mostly wet with spit, off his face. The precum was still stuck to his nose, his chin.

Atsumu shuddered. He still thought he looked… hot. But…

“That was fucked up…” he breathed. On weak legs he hurried himself into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

Just the one time was okay though, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed <3 
> 
> Comments are always encouraged.


End file.
